Becoming An Eagle's Brother
by Pricat
Summary: AU. Sam has been alone and on the streets for too long until Fate brings him a friend in Jean-Pierre Napelon and he teaches him many things about life and family
1. Chapter 1

"Hey you okay mon amie?" a blue eagle hesrd somebody ask.

The voice belonged toma man in a trench coat with trousers but had short black hair with a moustache but the eagle sensed warmth and concern in his aura.

His steel like gaze saw a badge sticking out of his pocket knowing he was a cop but wasn't arresting him which was odd since he'd been stealing food to survive

"Are you arresting me officer?" he said with his beak full.

"No but what is an eagle doing on the streets?

Don't you have a home, a family?" he asked as the eagle looked sad.

"It's none of your business-" he said passing out.

He was exhausted from his scrapes but the man was deciding to take the blue eagle home seeing a messenger bag taking it with him getting into his car as his house was in New England in New York as he was tired a place to stay, and was curious about him.

He could hear the eagle snoring in the backseat of the car which was cute as he was wanting to know him plus maybe they could be friend's arriving at his house carrying the blue eagle into the house on his back.

He saw dirt and mud on his feathers along with bumps and bruises so was cleaning him up and using the medical kit heating soft whimpers while bandaging him leaving him to sleep and would talk to him once he woke up.

He then heard tbe blue eagle awake after a while disoriented and scared as he was facing the eagle.

"Woah don't be scared as you passed out on the streets.

You looked pretty exhausted so I brought you to my house.

Bonjour I'm Jean-Pierre Napleon.

What do I call you?" he said.

"Sam Eagle." he replied whimpering.

"Yes you had a few injuries but I tended to them but why were you on the streets?" Jean asked as Sam was looking at his taloned feet as Jean understood.

"Are you a poacher Jean?" he asked.

"No I'm not one of those creeps." he said.

Sam was relieved as he had been living on the streets since he had escaped from those poachers as a child but wasn't sure if he could trust Jean to tell him.

"I have since I was little." he replied as Jean understood.

"Understandable but are you hungry?" he asked.

Sam nodded as he hadn't eaten In a few days which was why he was slender and looked almost feather and bones wondering what he could eat.

"I eat human food, Jean!" he replied as Jean understood.

He was making coffee as it would warm the blue eagle up since he could use it but heard him quiet understanding he was shy and would help him deciding not to call any cops but letting him stay eith him, bringing a mug of coffee.

Sam had seen people drinking this stuff before so wanted to try it taking the mug gingerly from him as Jean looked at his talons as they looked like fingers which he thought were cute.

"Mmmmm this is very good Jean!

I see Wby you guys drink this stuff.

But what happens now?" he asked.

"I was going to let you stay here with me, as you have nowhere to go, right?

I can tell you have potential." he said as the Eagle's ryes widened in awe.

"Sure I'd like that." he said.

Jean was relieved by this and was looking forward to being a big brother like figure to him since he knew that he needed somebody to care.

That night, Sam was still awake but sketching as he loved to draw and had sweet dreams dreaming of the family that were out there knowing his grandparents lived in Eagle Town in New York but was afraid to go there since he was different but sketching him flying with his parents and maybe Jean could find them and bring those poachers to justice!

He yawned as he was going to the kitchen making himself coffee as Jean had showed him how to use the coffee maker plus he didn't wsnt to bother Jean as he was sleeping but colouring the sketch ax he looked at the clock ax it was four in the morning getting sleepy lying on the couch yawning.

He then opened the locket around his blue feathered neck opening it revealing a photo of two adult eagles and a kid eagle which was Sam making him smile.

"It's okay Mom, Dad as you don't have to worry.

I found an nice home with a human named Jean-Pierre.

I know we'll see each other." he said closing it.

He then gave into sleep passing out snoring.

Later that morning, Jean found him still asleep but his art stuff was on the coffee table looking through it and impressed by his talent and wondered who the eagles were in the sketch but was leaving him be, and making breakfast.

He knew there were a lot of things they could learn from each other.

He knew that Sam had been shaken in his trust in others but knew he could trust him getting shut eye. 


	2. Waking Up

Later that morning which had turned into afternoon, Sam had woken up smel,ing food plus he was hungry getting up slowly as his injuries needed to heal walking into the kitchen, seeing Jean in an apron flipping pancakes making the blue eagle hungry.

"Oh you're awake, that's good since I was worried about you and that you would sleep the whole day." he said hearing him yawn.

"I be,ieve in carpe diem Jean." he said.

He understood what Sam meant as they were eating but saw he was shy, plus curious about the locket around tbe Eagle's blue feathery neck as it was a heart with stars and stripes.

"My parents gave it to me a long time ago." he said softly.

Jean understood deciding not to push it and were seeing him drink coffee realising he had to go soon making Sam curious about where he worked.

"Just stay here and I'll be bavk after work, okay?

I just want to keep you safe." he said.

Sam understood as he was seeing him go but was watching the TV there listening to the news but turning it off after a while and going to the living room seeing books, since he loved to read as his father had read to him as a child and had taught him to read, seeing Dherlock Holmes books deciding to read, absorbed in the stories.

He then fell asleep after a while with tbe book beside him as Jean returned later curious seeing the blue eagle had been reading his Sherlock Holmes books since he didn't mind.

He had seen his file and felt pity for Sam as he needed a chance so was lucky to have found tbe blue eagle knowing he could be the surrogate family he needed but also teach him many things.

Later Sam began to stir after the doorbell had rang since Jean had ordered pizza but he wax hiding behind the couch shaking with fear seeing Jean pay the delivery guy.

"You can come out now, Sam." he said as the eagle did so.

He could smell the pizza from the boxes since his senses were heightened compared to humans and was going into the kitchen sitting down.

"You hungry, in the mood to eat?" Jean asked as he nodded.

"Yesh and was just resting and reading." he said.

"Who taught you to read?" Jean asked.

"My father, when I was little.

I love go read fantasy but also detective stories." Sam replied.

Jean understood as he knew the blue eagle was trying to not let his emotions out but was sighing as he was enjoying things as his pRents had taught him about humans both nice like Jean and nasty like the poachers.

"You'd like my pRents.

My Mom was a cop a d my Dad a detective.

They solved many cases before and after I was born, and my father would tell me about famous detectives and other things." he said sadly as Jean understood his tone.

"They sound wonderful and that they raised you.

Maybe we can be friend's, even family." he said.

Sam tensed up at this as he never had friendship even when his parents were around so the fact of that frightened him not showing eye contact as he understood.

"Take your time." Jean said as he nodded.

He knew that Sam had started writing a story on the computer, a mystery story which Jean had read a bit of and liked it knowing the young thief in the story was trying to find his parents understanding he was expressing himself.

He saw him drink soda and would give him space to think things over.

Later that night, Jean was lying awake hearing the sounds of a keyboard knowing a certain Eagle was writing sighing because he knew he was scared to trust others in case they were taken from him and knew they were taking baby steps In bonding.

He felt bad that poachers had taken Sam's parents and shaken his trust but would help him trust him getting weary and passing out, into sleep.

Around six in the morning, he was awake seeing Sam curled up on the rug on his side and his head was on a pillow wondering if he had felt lonely leaving him be since he needed him realising it was his day off sleeping in.

He heard footsteps or talon steps as Sam walked in carrying coffee making Jean smile as he knew that they were getting up.

Jean knew they needed to bond knowing New York was pretty special and could show Sam the wonders of the city.

He knew that a little adventure was good for a guy his age and knew he needed to learn about the world knowing his parents had taught him about humans. 


End file.
